Галлериан Марлон
Галериан Марлон был верховным судьей бюро Темной Звезды; при жизни его называли Хозяином Суда, последующим поколениям он был известен под прозвищем "Коллекционер". Сломленный гибелью жены и дочери, Галериан согласился помочь Ма собрать семь смертных грехов, чтобы спасти свое «дитя», и заключил контракт с демоном Алчности. За взятки спасая преступников и приговаривая невиновных, накапливая огромное состояние, судья сумел собрать многие из сосудов греха и построил театр в лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, чтобы держать свои приобретения подальше от публики. Биография Первые годы жизни Галериан родился в 944 году. Продемонстрировав свои таланты уже в юном возрасте, он стал самым молодым верховным судьей в истории суда Темной Звезды. Его деятельность на посту Хозяина Суда была успешной. Позже судья женился и у него родилась дочь Мишель. Примерно в это же время он познакомился с драматургом Ма. В 960-тых годах Галериан стал отцом Немезиды Судо. Фрагменты греха В 978 году Ма сказала Галериану, что хочет создать экранизацию романа Юкины Фризис «Дочь Зла», и дала ему книгу, чтобы он мог ее прочитать. Галериан читал книгу во время отпуска, сидя в своем кабинете; он надеялся, что сможет вернуть ее Ма до того, как она начнет проявлять нетерпение. Его семья в это время была за границей. После того, как судья закончил читать роман, он потянулся и отметил, что уже закат и что его семья должна вернуться на следующий день. Глядя на книгу и на подпись ее автора, он услышал, что в дверь дважды постучали. Как он и ожидал, это был Ренат. Дворецкий сообщил ему, что пришла Ма. Ма вошла и отметила, что он уже прочитал книгу; судья пояснил, что только что закончил читать. Драматург спросила, что он думает по поводу книги. Галериан ответил, что этот вариант истории сильно отличается от того, который он знал. Он спросил, какой же из них является правдой. Ма начала настаивать, что правдивая история изложена в книге. Галериан усомнился в этом, несмотря на все ее заверения, хотя сказал, что рад был узнать больше о своих предках. Вернув ей книгу, судья заговорил об экранизации, которую она хотела создать. В ответ драматург схватила его за руку и сказала, что ей нужен спонсор. Галериан отказался дать ей деньги и высвободил руку. Когда Ма угрожающим тоном отметила, что завтра вернется его жена, судья предупредил ее, чтобы она не пыталась причинить вред его семье. Писательница засмеялась и сказала, что у нее и не было такого намерения. После продолжительной паузы Галериан попытался разрядить атмосферу, спросив, что же потом произошло с персонажами книги. Ма ответила, что у нее есть заметки, посвященные им. Судья также спросил, чем занимались после окончания событий романа Эллука и Гумилия, и не связаны ли они с убийцами Леми Потрошителя. Продолжая обсуждение, он задал риторический вопрос, зачем Абисс I.R. собирала сосуды греха. Ма ответила, что если собрать все сосуды, можно исполнить свое желание, и Галериан понял, что она хочет его помощи в сборе сосудов. Он поблагодарил писательницу, но отказался, не желая тратить деньги на это и считая, что его семья и пост, который он занимает, - все, что нужно ему для счастья. Драматург направилась к выходу, но Галериан остановил ее и напомнил, что не потерпит угроз в адрес своей семьи. Стоя в дверях, Ма дала ему еще один шанс изменить свое решение. Уверенный, что она уйдет, судья просто проигнорировал ее. После ее ухода Галериан задремал, а позже его разбудил Ренат и сообщил, что корабль, на котором плыли жена и дочь судьи, потопил гигантский осьминог. Дочь Галериана была искалечена, и он не мог найти лекарства. В 980 году Ма посетила его и вновь завела разговор о сосудах греха. Получив шанс спасти свою дочь, судья принял предложение писательницы и начал помогать ей в поисках сосудов. Скандал Темной Звезды Приобретя ложку Марлона после the Spoon Corruption Case, Галериан заключил контракт с демоном Алчности, чтобы с его помощью заработать состояние, необходимое для исцеления дочери. Поскольку сосуд был необходим для общения с искалеченной Мишель, Галериан всегда носил его в нагрудном кармане. Впоследствии суд Темной Звезды перешел в частную собственность и потерял финансовую поддержку правительства. Не заботясь о «правосудии», Галериан брал взятки у всех, кто желал избежать казни, легко зарабатывая деньги с помощью сил ложки. Те, кто не мог или не хотел платить, объявлялись виновными и приговаривались к смерти, в то время как многие преступники были оправданы. Однажды Галериан председательствовал на суде лейтенанта Нёдзе Окто. Обнаружив, что тот является владельцем меча Венома, судья признал его виновным и конфисковал оружие как доказательство того, что он совершил убийство. В последующие дни старшина Гаммон, брат Нёдзе, пытался встретиться с Галерианом, но судья каждый раз отказывался его принять. Через несколько дней после суда над Нёдзэ Галериан возвращался домой, спеша увидеть свою дочь. Уже закрыв входную дверь, он вдруг услышал звонок. Удивленный судья открыл дверь и увидел Гаммона. Галериан резко сказал солдату, что не желает с ним говорить; он попытался снова закрыть дверь, но Гаммон остановил его. Солдат умолял Галериана признать, что его решение было ошибкой и что Нёдзе был невиновен. Судья предупредил его о последствиях подобных обвинений, и Гаммон замолчал. Галериан объяснил ему, что вина его брата подтверждалась доказательствами. Солдат начал настаивать, чтобы ему хотя бы вернули Меч Венома, но судья отказался это сделать, заявив, что меч был орудием убийства. Когда Гаммон попытался возражать, Галериан предупредил его, что если он продолжит настаивать на своем, это может быть расценено как нарушение закона, и удрученный Гаммон покинул его дом. Закрыв дверь, Галериан направился в комнату Мишель и обнаружил там Ма. Поприветствовав его, она предложила ему поесть или принять ванну. Галериан ответил, что ей не стоит так говорить, даже несмотря на то, что его жены больше нет. Когда Ма сказала, что Мишель колеблется, Галериан взглянул на дочь и увидел, что она по-прежнему никак не реагирует и сидит с отсутствующим выражением лица. Ма продолжила, что она не может этого позволить, потому что она «мать» этой девочки. Раздраженный, Галериан сказал, что будет очень зол, если она продолжит подобные шутки, и приказал ей уходить. Ма ответила, что уйдет, как только возьмет то, за чем пришла; судья подчинился и вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести меч. Вернувшись, он показал ей оружие и спросил, есть ли какие-либо сомнения в его подлинности. Ма подтвердила, что это действительно Меч Венома. Драматург заверила судью, что его дочь выздоровеет, если он соберет все сосуды. Галериан предупредил ее, что могут возникнуть проблемы, если выяснится, что он уничтожал улики. Писательница сказала, что лучше будет, если они спрячут сосуды в недоступном для людей месте, и Галериан ответил, что подумает об этом. Уходя, Ма напомнила ему, чтобы он не потерял ложку Марлона, потому что без нее он не сможет общаться с «дочерью». Судья сказал, что она всегда при нем, и достал ее из нагрудного кармана, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Удовлетворенная, Ма ушла. После этого Галериан повернулся к дочери, сказал, что он дома и спросил, не скучала ли она, пока его не было. Затем он пообещал продолжить поиски и найти ее «друзей» так скоро, как это возможно. Коррупционные сделки Однажды Галериан председательствовал на суде по делу о нападении на женщину, совершенном знаменитостью. Незадолго до суда обвиняемый, Шерцер, посетил Галериана и предложил ему взятку за оправдание. Судья принял его предложение и признал его невиновным, объявив имеющиеся доказательства вины Шерцера косвенными. Затем Галериан вернулся домой и прослушал по радио репортаж о своем решении. Услышав, что популярность Шерцера среди слабого пола возросла после суда, Галериан посчитал это смехотворным. Той же ночью судья обнаружил Шерцера у окна в своем кабинете; мужчина сказал, что выкрутился только благодаря Галериану. Галериан ответил, что на спасение может расчитывать лишь имеющий деньги. Предупредив Шерцера, чтобы он был поосторожней с женщинами, судья наблюдал, как его посетитель покидает кабинет через то же окно, через которое он и пришел. Позже, когда Галериан работал у себя в кабинете, его посетила Ма. Драматург поинтересовалась, знает ли он, что ходят слухи об исчезновении нескольких женщин, о наличии в деле информатора и о подозрениях в причастности Шерцера к происходящему. Галериан спросил ее, правда ли это. Она ответила, что это возможно, хотя выглядит маловероятным. Проклиная неосмотрительность Шерцера, судья встал и сказал, что в таком случае оправдательный приговор, вынесенный Шерцеру, будет бессмысленным. Заявив, что это дело может нанести удар по его собственной репутации, Галериан схватил плащ и сказал Ма, что уходит. Судья связался с информатором, и тот назначил встречу в захудалом баре. Войдя в бар, Галериан отметил странность выбора подобного места для встречи, но информатор объяснил, что посчитал это место наиболее подходящим. Затем он сказал, что его зовут Богартс и что он является подчиненным Шерцера. Информатор подтвердил истинность слухов и рассказал, что Шерцер похитил нескольких женщин - в их числе была и племянница Богартса - и держал их в подвале своего загородного особняка, подражая герцогу Веномании. Затем Богартс сообщил, что является финансовым менеджером Шерцера и предложил передать Галериану все состояние Шерцера, если судья признает его виновным. Галериан согласился. Затем он отправил полицию осмотреть дом Шерцера, и пропавшие женщины были найдены. Ночью, когда Галериан работал у себя в кабинете, Шерцер проник к нему через окно и попросил судью снова спасти его. Галериан согласился, но потребовал денег в десять раз больше, чем в предыдущий раз, и Шерцер с неохотой согласился. Не сумев сдержать любопытство, судья спросил Шерцера, зачем он похищал женщин, ведь он уже был богат. Шерцер объяснил, что испытывает непреодолимое желание наблюдать, как женщины теряют надежду, и добавил, что денег много не бывает. Судья саркастически отметил, насколько низко пал Шерцер, но тот возразил, что Галериан сам такой же - оправдывает любого, кто даст взятку. Галериан, улыбнувшись, согласился и добавил, что спасет любого, кто ему заплатит, не заботясь о том, что совершил этот человек. На следующий день Галериан возглавлял суд над Шерцером. После показаний Богартса судья объявил, что принял решение, и признал Шерцера виновным по всем тринадцати обвинениям, которые ему предъявляли. Когда шокированного и разгневанного Шерцера выводили из зала суда, Галериан отметил, что он был помехой для судьи. Позже Галериан, спрятав лицо под капюшоном, посетил Шерцера в тюремной камере. Спросив его, как он себя чувствует, судья сбросил капюшон и сказал, что пришел объяснить, почему он признал Шерцера виновным, так как беспокоился, что преступник мог его неправильно понять. Заявив, что у него не было никаких причин мстить Шерцеру, Галериан добавил, что Шерцер оказался в нынешнем своем положении только из-за собственных глупых желаний и беспечности. Судья рассказал о своей встрече с Богартсом, финансовым менеджером Шерцера. Он отметил, что Шерцер, по-видимому, не знал, кем были похищенные им девушки, и раскрыл ему, что одна из них была родственницей Богартса. Галериан посмеялся над всей этой ситуацией и спросил преступника, понял ли тот наконец, что просил судью спасти его, при этом не имея возможности ему заплатить. Затем судья напомнил Шерцеру, что для него важны только деньги. Галериан рассказал о своем плане заполучить все состояние Шерцера, приговорив его. Судья насмехался над Шерцером, сказав, что в конце концов вынес приговор только ради денег, хотя ему было немного неприятно делать это. Уходя, Галериан добавил, что Шерцера и его подчиненных казнят на следующий день, так как все, что он только что рассказал преступнику, могло навредить Богартсу. Пообещав Шерцеру, что они увидятся в аду, судья покинул кричащего преступника. Вернувшись домой, Галериан зашел в комнату дочери и, глядя на нее, подумал, что ему нужно немного больше времени. Затем он встал на колени перед ее креслом и назвал ее по имени. Театр Зла Галериану удалось заполучить по крайней мере два из четырех зеркал Люцифении. Обнаружив, что владелец бокала Кончиты и одного из четырех зеркал работает в ресторане "Кладбище", судья направил туда команду, чтобы она провела расследование, арестовала владельца сосудов и конфисковала их. Когда следователи заполучили "улики", Галериан поставил сосуды у себя на столе и взял с полки книгу почитать. В конце концов он собрал все четыре зеркала сосуда Гордыни. В 982 году Ма убедила Галериана построить маленький театр в глубине леса Тысячелетнего Древа, чтобы поместить туда меч Венома и ножницы Кайо. Галериан посетил заброшенный дом в лесу, приобрел его, а затем снес, чтобы построить театр на его месте. Через некоторое время на месте дома были обнаружены два скелета; после этого судья решил также устроить кладбище вокруг театра. Соорудив часовую башню, Галериан назвал ее "Часовая Башня Сердцебиения", в честь такой же башни, расположенной в замке Ежа. Кроме того, судья создал документальный фильм, демонстрирующий его коллекцию; это был единственный фильм, который показывали в театре. Ма пообещала, что продолжит собирать сосуды, если судья умрет, не успев закончить поиски, так что Галериан назначил Ма своей наследницей, чтобы она могла владеть коллекцией сосудов после его смерти. В декабре того же года судья отправил Немезиде заряженный револьвер и сообщение с приказом убить разыскивающего ее агента. Девушка выполнила миссию и ликвидировала цель. Гражданская война в Левианте В августе 983 года генерал Тони Осдин, военный преступник и серийный убийца, дал взятку Галериану и был оправдан. О действиях судьи стало известно, и эта несправедливость послужила причиной восстания, охватившего Левианту. Конфликт вскоре перерос в гражданскую войну. Стоя в комнате Мишель, судья отметил, что снаружи бушует война. Затем он крепко обнял Мишель и продолжал держать ее в руках, когда вошла Немезида. Направив револьвер усмехающемуся Галериану в лицо, девушка предложила ему выбор: умереть от выстрела в голову или же сгореть заживо в охватившем особняк пламени. Затем Немезида сказала, что оставит судью в живых, если он раскается в совершенных преступлениях и вернет людям все, что у них украл. Галериан без колебаний отказался от сделки и продолжил успокаивать Мишель. Тогда разъяренная Немезида приставила пистолет к его лбу, и усмешка исчезла с лица судьи. После этого он был убит. После смерти Галериан очнулся в преисподней и встретился там с ее стражем, Хозяйкой Адского Двора. Она предложила судье сделку: он передает ей все свое состояние в обмен на освобождение из ада. Галериан обнял стражницу и прошептал ей на ухо, что не позволит ей забрать свое богатство. Отказавшись от сделки, судья с готовностью прошел через врата и отправился в ад. Там он ожидал, когда сосуды греха соберутся вместе и ад станет утопией для него и для его дочери. Наследие После смерти судьи большая часть его состояния стала считаться пропавшей. Коллекция сосудов грехов была унаследована MA и хранилась в Театре Зла. Люди забыли о Театре, пока "дочь" Галериана не начала петь, подключенная к внутренним механизмам часовой башни театра. Стали ходить слухи, что сокровище Галериана спрятано в театре и что те, кто входил в Лес Зла, чтобы отыскать его, никогда не возвращались обратно. Ожоги пробудившейся Заводной Куклы были излечены Механизмом, и она, унаследовав титул своего отца, стала Хозяйкой Суда. Кукла продолжила собирать сосуды, чтобы создать утопию, как того хотел Галериан. О работе Галериана в суде Темной Звезды последующие поколения вспоминали с презрением. За его одержимость поисками сосудов греха ему дали прозвище «Коллекционер». Более десяти лет спустя после его смерти Ма создала фильм, посвященный его делу, и показала его Хозяйке Суда. Систематизируя «судебные дела», Гаммон Окто отметил, что коррумпированный характер судьи, похоже, унаследовала кукла-судья, а не Механизм. Личность и черты характера Галериан - властный и меркантильный человек, одержимый спасением своей дочери. Обычно он производит впечатление очень серьезного человека. Накопив за свою карьеру огромное состояние, молодой верховный судья, однако, не желает тратить его на какие-либо сомнительные начинания и в подобных вопросах проявляет бережливость, граничащую со скупостью. После смерти жены и дочери охваченный горем Галериан задается целью во что бы то ни стало спасти травмированную "Мишель", не осознавая, что спасает не дочь, а всего лишь куклу. Когда судья заключает контракт с демоном Алчности, он становится еще более жадным, чем раньше; после смерти Галериан отказывается передать накопленное состояние Хозяйке Адского Двора даже в обмен на освобождение из Ада. Удовлетворяя свое желание иметь как можно больше денег, Галериан не стесняется в выборе методов. Злоупотребляя своим положением, судья берет взятки в обмен на оправдание или обвинение подсудимых. Деньги интересуют его гораздо больше, чем правосудие. Галериана не волнует внешность обвиняемого, раса, возраст, пол; единственное, что для него имеет значение, - это социальный статус, потому что только богатые люди в состоянии заплатить за свое оправдание. Он вполне способен осудить невиновного, не имеющего возможности или не желающего платить, однако он охотно приговаривает к смертной казни преступников, если считает, что это будет более выгодным. Тем не менее, судья также испытывает извращенное удовольствие от своих действий; после вынесения приговора Шерцеру Галериан с явным наслаждением объясняет преступнику мотивы своего поступка и издевательски сообщает ему о неизбежной казни. Кроме того, судья временами проявляет некоторое высокомерие. К примеру, когда Ма предлагает ему начать поиски сосудов греха, он отказывается, так как считает, что уже имеет все, чего только можно пожелать; позже Галериан открыто развлекается, насмехаясь над приговоренным к смерти Шерцером. Судья старается действовать крайне осторожно, чтобы избежать разоблачения: он даже строит театр для того, чтобы спрятать в нем свою коллекцию конфискованных сосудов. Хотя поначалу он и не проявляет интереса к идее сбора сосудов, позже, надеясь спасти Мишель, он пересматривает свое решение и начинает поиски. Галериан арестовывает и приговаривает каждого известного ему владельца сосуда, конфисковывает сосуд в качестве улики, а после тайно присваивает его. Галериан очень любит свою семью, особенно Мишель, и заботится об их благополучии; судью раздражает то, что Ма позволяет себе насмешки в адрес его жены и дочери. Оставаясь наедине с Заводной Куклой, Галериан ухаживает за ней и обращается с сосудами греха как с ее друзьями. Однако судья не испытывает никакой привязанности ко второй своей дочери, Немезиде, используя ее только как инструмент для достижения цели. Помимо семьи, в круг близких Галериану людей входит Ма. Судья считает Ма верным другом и хорошей помощницей в делах, касающихся поиска сосудов. Несмотря на это, они часто спорят из-за мелочей; к примеру, из-за присущей Ма привычке курить. Галериану нравится смотреть фильмы (однако на предложение Ма профинансировать создание фильма по ее сценарию он отвечает отказом). Он также интересуется своей родословной и был рад узнать больше о своем предке, Кайле Марлоне; судью не расстроила мысль о том, что Кайл отрекся от престола, так как, несмотря на это, принадлежать к семье Марлон по-прежнему считается почетным. Навыки и способности Будучи судьей, Галериан хорошо разбирался в законе и, благодаря этому, сумел стать могущественным судьей Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос уже в юном возрасте. Благодаря своему влиянию и богатству как Верховного Судьи (Supreme Court Director), Галериан смог узнать местоположение многих из сосудов греха в течении нескольких лет. Он также мог выдать ордер на арест любого человека под предлогом расследования преступления, используя предлог для конфискации обнаруженных сосудов греха в свое распоряжение. Используя силы Ложки Марлона, он был способен легко приумножать свое богатство с помощью своих коррупционных сделок в правительственном суде. As a learned judge, Gallerian was well versed in law and had risen to become a powerful magistrate in the USE at a young age as a result. Because of his power and affluence as the Supreme Court Director, Gallerian was able to locate many of the vessels of sin within several years.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles He could also warrant anyone's arrest under the pretense of investigating a crime, using the opportunity to confiscate any vessel of sin he found for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter As part of his position, Gallerian could act as the presiding judge of any trial within the Dark Star Court Buraeu's jurisdiction and had the sole power to save or condemn the defendant and select their sentence.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Because he wielded the Marlon Spoon, wealth was naturally attracted to the judge and he was often presented with fortuitous opportunities to acquire wealth through his corrupt dealings.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption Связь с другими персонажами Ма: Подруга Галериана. Галериан считал Ма очень красивой и загадочной женщиной, хотя его раздражали ее выпады в адрес его семьи, особенно его «дочери», и ее апатичный характер. Первоначально он не считал цели Ма достойными его финансовой помощи, но после несчастного случая, произошедшего с его семьей, Галериан решил помогать ей, чтобы достигнуть своих собственных целей. Мишель: Настоящая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень любил ее и заботился о ее благополучии. Он отклонил предложение Ма о поиске фрагментов греха, потому что беспокоился за Мишель. Ее гибель в результате несчастного случая стала для него настоящим ударом. Michelle: Gallerian's real daughter. Gallerian had a loving relationship with her and was very considerate of her well-being, turning down Ma's offer of looking for the Sin fragments initially due to his concern for her. He was greatly shaken by her accident. Заводная Кукла: Воображаемая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень заботился о ней, пытаясь найти способ помочь ей ходить и разгоняя ее скуку сбором семи смертных грехов. Он также беспокоился за ее безопасность и хотел защитить ее от внешнего мира, не позволяя ей выходить из дома. Галериана успокаивало ее присутствие. Clockworker's Doll: Gallerian's perceived daughter. Gallerian cares about "Michelle" very deeply, wishing to help her walk and ease her boredom by collecting the Seven Deadly Sins. Doting upon her almost subserviently, Gallerian was very concerned for his "daughter's" safety, keeping her inside the house at all times to protect her from the outside world, and derived comfort from her presence. Хозяйка Адского Двора: Приговорила Галериана к заключению в аду. Галериан с презрением относился к ней за ее попытку осудить его действия и выказал неповиновение, когда она предложила судье отдать ей все его состояние. Master of the Hellish Yard: The one who condemns Gallerian to Hell. Gallerian held contempt of the Master of the Hellish Yard for trying to judge his actions, and became defiant before her when she asked him to give her his fortune. Детали Концепция и происхождение *Имя Галериана произошло от итальянского слова "galleria", означающего "галерея". *Его фамилия, Марлон, - отсылка к демону Алчности Маммону. Любопытно * В Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, Демон Обжорства обращается к Галериану как к "механизму, попавшему в ловушку", что является отсылкой к похожей фразе, сказанной Хозяйкой Кладбища. * In Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, the Demon of Gluttony refers to Gallerian as the "gear who fell into the trap", referencing a similar phrase used by Master of the Graveyard towards Gear. * Неизвестно, каким образом Галериан начал верить, что Заводная Кукла является его дочерью. * It is unknown how Gallerian came to believe the Clockworker's Doll was his daughter. Галерея Концепт-арт= Tumblr static e c tokp.jpg|Галериан Марлон и Хозяйка Суда (иллюстрация Ichika) GallerianCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Концепт-арт униформы Галериана для "academy" от Tamara |-| Песни= Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Галериан из "Judgement of Corruption" Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Галериан из "Miniature Garden Girl" gallerian.png|Галериан из "Heartbeat Clocktower" GallerianMichelleDollMuzzle.png|Gallerian as he appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis Muzzle_greed.png|Gallerian's silhouette as seen at the end of the song PV |-| Книги= Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Галериан из "Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook" Galley.png|Галериан из "Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania" EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Галериан из "Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita" |-| Манга= Gallerianchibi.png|Галериан из манги "Deadly Sins of Evil" GallerianDSoE.png|Галериан из манги GallerianJoCmanga1.png|Галериан из "Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian" GallerianScherzermanga1.png|Галериан встречается с Шерцером в тюрьме QuartetsGallerian.png|Галериан, как он появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsGallerian2.png|Галериан в манге Gallerianmanga2.png|Галериан в жилете QuartetsGallerian3.png|Галериан в манге QuartetsGallerian_3.png|Галериан в костюме |-| Разное= GallerianEFbooklet.png|Галериан из буклета "Evils Forest" Gallerian 02.png|Галериан с обложки CD "Evils Kingdom" Kingdom kaito.jpg|Профиль Галериана на сайте "Evils Kingdom" SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Галериан в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments GallerianSSP.png|Профиль Галериана на вебсайте The Seven Sins and Punishment Pcard kaito.jpg|Игральная карта "Seven Deadly Sins" с изображением Галериана Cover.jpg|Галериан на обложке альбома "Evils Court" GallerianIchika.png|Иллюстрация Ichika, изображающая Галериана KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika2.png|Comic with Gallerian regarding Caspar's birthday typo by Ichika GallerianNemesisDollIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian with the Clockworker's Doll by Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана и Мишель для Bomasu 12 от Ichika GallerianMichelleMaIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана и Мишель от Ichika GallerianMichelleComicIchika.png|Комикс с Галерианом, Мишель и МА от Ichika MaGallerianIchika.png|Комикс с участием МА и Галериана от Ichika GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Комикс с участием Галериана в "Capriccio Academy" от Tamara GallerianCountdownIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана Марлона для отсчета The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 выпущенная Ichika Появления Ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:End of the Four Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:KAITO Категория:Галериан Марлон Категория:Марлон Категория:Марлоны Категория:Алчность Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Marlon Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Nemesis Sudou Категория:Père Noël Категория:Пер Ноэль